1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to vehicle simulators. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to selectively rewarding the user of the simulator.
2. Description of the Related Technology
What is needed is a way to selectively reward users of a simulator or game, such as a vehicle simulator, according to a target reward level established by an owner or operator of the simulator. The target level would vary according to the ability of the users and would be adjusted dynamically.